Aren't We Forever?
by Philsrightsock
Summary: Dan has wanted to get kitten ever since visiting the 'Cat Cafe'. Phil however, is hesitant to accept a fuzzy companion into their home, and he has a perfectly legitimate reason. See what happens when they debate the necessity of a furry friend. There will be two parts: Platonic and Romantic. Rated T; Mild language. Fluffy! Please read the authors note! Thanks a million!
1. Platonic Version - Chapter 1

Aren't we forever? – Platonic Version

**Disclaimer: This fanfiction is for entertainment purposes only. The events that take place within this story are fictional, hence the name; fanfiction. I don't own any characters portrayed in this story. I am not in any way claiming that the ships within this fiction are definitely real.**

**Okay, obligatory disclaimer over! Sorry about that!**

**So without further ado, on with the story!**

"Phil! Come on, please?" Dan pouted

Dan and Phil were sitting on the floor of their apartment and arguing.

"No Dan! Come on, we've been through this! Cats hate me! And besides, I thought you were a dog person." Phil teased. He was being light hearted about it, but he was adamant. They would absolutely NOT be getting a cat.

Dan continued to argue his point, expertly expressing his opinions on cats and their uses to mankind. He was pretty good at debating, considering that he wanted to be a lawyer for a while.

As Dan rambled on, Phil concentrated on NOT looking Dan in the eye, because he knew that if Dan looked at him with those puppy dog eyes of his, he would never be able to say no.

"But you know, I don't see why we can't get a cat!" whined Dan for what felt like the fifteenth time in ten minutes.

"Because Dan, we just can't!" Phil sighed. He knew he probably sounded harsh, but he had to remain strong. The truth was, Phil adored cats, but he knew what getting a pet would mean for the two of them.

Serious commitment.

"Besides, since when are you so in love with cats?" Phil said, gently, trying to break the awkward silence that had descended upon the two like a shroud of mist.

Dan scowled, "It's just that ever since we went to that 'cat cafe' place I haven't been able to stop thinking about them. I mean, they're just so cute! With those tiny, adorable paws and their super soft fur. I mean, come on! Who wouldn't love them?"

Phil softened.

"I'm sorry Dan, really and truly sorry"

Dan sighed, his expression changing from suppressed rage to mild annoyance.

"Okay, Phil. If you're going to deprive me of the absolute cuteness that is a kitten, then you're going to have to give me a proper reason. And none of this, 'oh, cats don't like me' bullshit. I've known you long enough now to know when you're lying to me. So spill, or first thing tomorrow morning I'm heading off to the RSPCA!"

Phil stared at Dan for a while. Sometimes he forgot just how well Dan really knew him. It was almost as if he could read his thoughts sometimes. Or if not his thoughts, at least his emotions. Dan always knew when Phil was angry, upset, elated, excited, or depressed. And he could always tell when Phil was keeping something from him. Always.

"Okay Dan. Truthfully, I absolutely adore cats and I totally agree with everything that you've said, in fact, I've always wanted a cat, but –"

"Oh come on Phil! Why does there have to be a but!?"

"Just let me finish" Phil rolled his eyes.

"It's just that, you know, cats live for a pretty long time, and it's kinda a huge commitment. And it's not that I think we won't be up to it or whatever, we'd probably be awesome pet owners. It's just that, we aren't going to be living together forever, are we? One day you're going to meet someone, fall in love, move out, get married, and have little tiny Danlettes to run around and annoy you. And it would be hard to decide what to do with a cat if - **when **- that happens. It's like, this cat is for forever, you know?"

Phil gulped; finally glad to have voiced the thoughts that had been playing on his mind ever since Dan had asked if they could get a cat.

"But... Aren't we forever?"

There was silence for a while, and then Dan got up and crossed the room. He plonked down next to Phil, and promptly proceeded to pull him into a gigantic bear hug. Phil laughed a little.

"Oh Phil" Dan whispered, "Were you really worried about this?"

Phil looked up sheepishly, "Well, yeah. It's the truth, ya know?"

"No, Phil, I don't know. Do you actually realise just how important you are to me. Are you able to comprehend just how irreplaceable you are? You are the best friend I have ever known, you are the reason that I am as happy as I am right now. You're the reason that I'm on YouTube, living my dream. You're the best thing that has ever happened to me! Do you really think that I would give that up so easily?"

Phil gaped. Dan rarely ever showed so much emotion, and it was always a surprise when he called Phil his best friend. This was on a whole new level.

"In fact," Dan continued, "maybe the reason that I wanted to adopt a cat was because I needed a reason of you to stay. So that I'm sure that you won't leave me. I know that's stupid and selfish, and I'm sorry, but it's the truth.

"DAN! Don't say that! I would never leave you, and you know it! You're my best friend too, and I love you so much. You know what, let's get a cat!"

"You mean it?"

"Yeah, as long as you know what you're getting yourself into. Looks like you're gonna be stuck with me for a while."

"Looks like it!" replied Dan with a huge smile on his face.

"And Dan?" Phil mumbled.

"Yeah?"

"We are definitely forever." Phil smiled.

They sat there in each others' arms for what felt like an eternity. The next morning, Dan and Phil went to the RSPCA and adopted an adorable little tortoiseshell bundle of fur.

And to this day, they remain the best of friends.

**A/N: Hi guys! So, this is my first ever fanfiction! I know, I know, please hold your applause until the end of the chapter! Anyway, because I'm still wading through the deep dark depths of this site, and because I don't really have much experiance with writing, I decided to write two versions to this story. One, the one that you just read, is the completely platonic version of the story. Just a cute little story that I wrote in order to enphasise the fact that whilst Dan and Phil would make a beautiful couple, their friendship is equally important and adorable. The other is the romantic version. Nothing serious, it's just fluffy. I was just trying to find my forte. The next chapter will be the romantic version.**

**Realistically, I know that since this is my first story, and it's not exactly a literary masterpiece, I shouldn't expect many views or reviews. However, if you do happen to find this story while scourering the internet for Phanfics that you haven't already read, or if you happened upon this because you are terribly, terribly lost, then please review. I'd like to know which is better - Platonic or Romantic. Thanks for bearing with me. Sorry for the terribly long Author's note. If you've stopped reading by now, I wouldn't blame you. Thanks a million for labouring through my first attempt at literature - for being fantastically awesome you will recieve an imaginary hug within 24 hours!**

**Thanks Again!**

**_Jess_**


	2. Romantic Version - Chapter 2

Aren't We Forever? – Romantic Version

**Disclaimer: This fanfiction is for entertainment purposes only. The events that take place within this story are fictional, hence the name; fanfiction. I don't own any characters portrayed in this story. I am not in any way claiming that the ships within this fiction are definitely real.**

**Okay, obligatory disclaimer over! Sorry about that!**

**So without further ado, on with the story!**

"Phil! Come on, please?" Dan pouted

Dan and Phil were sitting on the floor of their apartment and arguing.

"No Dan! Come on, we've been through this! Cats hate me! And besides, I thought you were a dog person." Phil teased. He was being light hearted about it, but he was adamant. They would absolutely NOT be getting a cat.

Phil hated being so hard on Dan. It was horrible when he had told him no. It had physically hurt him when Dan's face had fallen, and the spark had dimmed from his eyes. Phil had a perfectly legitimate reason for denying Dan a fluffy little companion; he just wasn't up to explaining it just yet.

Dan continued to argue his point, expertly expressing his opinions on cats and their uses to mankind. He was pretty good at debating, considering that he wanted to be a lawyer for a while.

As Dan rambled on, Phil concentrated on NOT looking him in the eye. He had to stay strong. Dan's eyes were like deep pools of molten chocolate, and Phil was always disoriented whenever he looked into them. Phil knew that if he looked into Dan's eyes, even for a second, he would give in to his every desire.

That fact of the matter was that Phil would do practically anything for Dan, because he loved him. He had loved him ever since he had met him. Maybe it was because he loved him that he was being so adamant about the cat-lessness of their apartment.

"But you know, I don't see why we can't get a cat!" whined Dan for what felt like the fifteenth time in ten minutes.

"Because Dan, we just can't!" Phil sighed. He knew he probably sounded harsh, but he had to remain strong. The truth was, Phil adored cats, but he knew what getting a pet would mean for the two of them.

Serious commitment.

"Besides, since when are you so in love with cats?" Phil said, gently, trying to break the awkward silence that had descended upon the two like a shroud of mist.

Dan scowled, "It's just that ever since we went to that 'cat cafe' place I haven't been able to stop thinking about them. I mean, they're just so cute! With those tiny, adorable paws and their super soft fur. I mean, come on! Who wouldn't love them?"

Phil softened.

"I'm sorry Dan, really and truly sorry"

It broke Phil's heart to see Dan so upset and annoyed.

Dan sighed, his expression changing from suppressed rage to mild annoyance.

"Okay, Phil. If you're going to deprive me of the absolute cuteness that is a kitten, then you're going to have to give me a proper reason. And none of this, 'oh cats don't like me' bullshit. I've known you long enough now to know when you're lying to me. So spill, or first thing tomorrow morning I'm heading off to the RSPCA!"

Phil stared at Dan for a while. Sometimes he forgot just how well Dan really knew him. It was almost as if he could read his thoughts sometimes. Or if not his thoughts, at least his emotions. Dan always knew when Phil was angry, upset, elated, excited, or depressed. And he could always tell when Phil was keeping something from him. Always.

"Okay Dan. Truthfully, I absolutely adore cats and I totally agree with everything that you've said, in fact, I've always wanted a cat, but –"

"Oh come on Phil! Why does there have to be a but!?"

"Just let me finish" Phil rolled his eyes.

"It's just that, you know, cats live for a pretty long time, and it's kinda a huge commitment. And it's not that I think we won't be up to it or whatever, we'd probably be awesome pet owners. It's just that, we aren't going to be living together forever, are we? One day you're going to meet someone, fall in love, move out, get married, and have little tiny Danlettes to run around and annoy you. And it would be hard to decide what to do with a cat if – no, **when **- that happens. It's like, this cat is for forever, you know?"

Phil gulped; finally glad to have voiced the thoughts that had been playing on his mind ever since Dan had asked if they could get a cat.

"But... Aren't we forever?"

There was silence for a while, and then Dan got up and crossed the room. He plonked down next to Phil, and promptly proceeded to pull him into a gigantic bear hug. Phil laughed a little.

"Oh Phil" Dan whispered, "were you really worried about this?"

Phil looked up sheepishly, "Well, yeah. It's the truth, ya know?"

"No, Phil, I don't know. Do you actually realise just how important you are to me. Are you able to comprehend just how irreplaceable you are? You are the best friend I have ever known, you are the reason that I am as happy as I am right now. You're the reason that I'm on Youtube, living my dream. You're the best thing that has ever happened to me! Do you really think that I would give that up so easily?"

Phil gaped. Dan rarely ever showed so much emotion, and it was always a surprise when he called Phil his best friend. This was on a whole new level.

"In fact," Dan continued, "maybe the reason that I wanted to adopt a cat was because I needed a reason for you to stay. So that I'm sure that you won't leave me. I know that's stupid and selfish, and I'm sorry, but it's the truth. I love you Phil, and not just as a friend. I have for a long, long time now, but I was too afraid to tell you. If fact, I have no idea why I'm telling you now. Maybe it's because I feel like it's the right moment, maybe it's because I'm hoping that you won't hate me as much for this if you felt guilty about denying me a kitten. But whatever, it's true. And now I'm going to throw myself off of the balcony because of how stupid and corny that sounded."

Phil gulped.

"I love you too, Dan," He whispered. "I think I always have. I would never, ever leave you, and you know it. You're my everything. I wouldn't be as happy and successful as I am right now. Don't ever forget that. You know what, let's get a cat.

"You mean it?"

"Every word of it! It looks like you're stuck with me" Phil laughed.

"Looks like it!" replied Dan with a huge smile on his face.

"And Dan?" Phil mumbled.

"Yeah?"

"We are definitely forever." Phil smiled.

They sat there in each others' arms for what felt like an eternity, both happier than they had been in a long, long time. The next morning, Dan and Phil went to the RSPCA and adopted an adorable little tortoiseshell bundle of fur.

To this day, Dan and Phil are in a committed relationship. And they have never been happier!

**A/N: So there you have it! My first fanfiction is now complete! I would just like to give a huge thank you to everyone who read and reviewed the first chapter. You guys are awesome, and you're kind words put a smile on my face and made my day. I know that this isn't very different from the first chapter: most of the dialogue is the same and the story line is almost exactly the same. I was just going to post this one, but I was interested to see whether I'm better at writing platonic or romantic fanfiction. I don't really have much *cough* experience *cough* in the love department, so let me know what you think. Should I just stick to what I know? Or did I satisfy your need for fluffiness?**

**Also, with regards to the RSPCA; in my country it's called the SPCA but because they are in Britain I thought that it might be called the RSPCA. Was I right?**

**I hope this lived up to any expectations held!**

**Thanks again**

**_Jess_**


End file.
